Manga
by 80person27
Summary: While talking about different mangas, Tsuna and Yamamoto hear from Chrome about a manga that reminds her of them and Gokudera. Warning: Spoilers for other mangas


**Okay so on the latest chapter of Found in the Snow I said I was going to make a short fic with KHR and the manga Chrome mentions in this fic, so that's how this came to be. I'll try to make that short fic some time in the near future and while I'm at it I'll try and actually update Found in the Snow. Now please enjoy this one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

**Warning: **There are going to be spoilers for different mangas in this. I made this after the latest chapters of Naruto and Bleach came out, so these will be from the latest chapters. You have been warned.

**Manga**

"Man it sucks that they only release one chapter per issue." Yamamoto said as he and Tsuna sat at desks in their class.

"Yeah. I wanna see what Wendy can do now that she has Dragon Force." Tsuna said sounding excited.

"I know! That was awesome! I didn't expect them to do that!" Yamamoto exclaimed. Neither of them noticed, or cared, that they were getting the attentions from most of the kids in the class. "And the fight with Kenpachi and Guremi looks so awesome! Even if his power seems op."

"Don't forgot how the sage of the six paths talked to Naruto!" Tsuna said with his voice uncounaiously rising. "That was a real surprise when he said that his younger child was reincarnated in Naruto!"

"What are you guys talking about?" They both turned to see Chrome, Kyoko and Hana standing there.

"Oh. We were just talking about the latest chapters of some of the manga we like." Tsuna said.

"Where's Gokudera-kun?" Kyoko asked, not seeing the third one there.

"Apparently Bianchi went to go see him this morning and had to stay home because he was sick." Yamamoto said, remember what Tsuna had told him.

"Ah. I get it. So what were the manga you guys were talking about?" She asked as she and the other two took a seat.

"Let's see. There's Bleach, Naruto and Fairy Tail." Tsuna said, remembering which ones they were.

"Oh! Were you talking about how Wendy gets to use Dragon Force?" Kyoko said with some excitement in her voice. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Hana looked at her with a shocked face.

"Kyoko, how do you know what they're talking about?" Hana asked, shocked that her friend knows about what's in the shounen manga.

"What? I like that manga. I love Happy, Carla and Lily. They're so cute." They all just stared in astonishment. She then turned her attention to the two boys. "So tell me. Are you a NaLu fan or a NaLi fan?" She asked.

"NaLu!" They both said without any hesitation.

"What!? But Natsu and Lisanna are childhood friends! They are great for each other!" Kyoko said as Hana just shook her head with a sigh and Chrome just listened in on the conversation.

"Yeah, but Natsu's come to Lucy's rescue a ton of times and he's the one who brought her to Fairy Tail in the first place." Yamamoto said.

"Plus, he was ready to kill future Rogue for killing future Lucy." Tsuna added with Yamamoto nodding his head.

"I have no clue what any of you are talking about." Hana said with a sigh.

"Oh. Sorry Hana. I forgot you like more of the ya-hmpgj!"

"Shhhhhhh! No one needs to know that!" Hana said as she covered her Friend's mouth with a blush.

"Hehe. Sorry. Do you read any manga, Chrome-chan?" She asked as they looked at the shy girl.

"I read some...but I don't think any of you would like them." She said timidly.

"Oh come on. You can at least tell us." Hana said.

"Well I've recently read one that reminds me of Bossu, Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san." She said as she pulled a book out of her bag. They all took a look at it.

"'Kuchizuke wa Niji no Ue de'." Kyoko read out loud. "From the look of the cover does that mean it's a yaoi manga?" She nodded her head. "So you like to read the same stuff as Hana!"

"Kyoko!"

"Opps. Sorry Hana. I forgot." Kyoko said as Hana was as red as a tomato. "So how does it remind you of them?"

"Well their personalities seem the same and what makes them closer to each other is that one of the characters makes it rain, another makes the sky clear and the last one makes wind. It just reminds me of them." She said with a small blush at remembering what the manga had in it.

"Oh! Can I read it? Please?" Kyoko asked.

"Okay. I have another copy so you can keep that one." Chrome said, pulling out another book.

"Thank you, Chrome-chan!"

* * *

"Can we please take a little break!?" Tsuna yelled as Reborn had a gun in his hand.

"Fine. You get a half and hour break. I need to go take care of some stuff. When I get back you'll have to work twice as hard." The baby said before jumping out the window.

"Phew. At least he gave me a break." Tsuna said as he layed back on the floor. "Let's see, I'm all caught up with the on going manga and I'm done with all of the ones that are finished. What else is there." He wondered as he go on his computer.

"Futa's it!" Lambo yelled as he and I-Pin ran onto the room with Futa behind them.

"Lambo, I'm always it!" Futa said. "Tsuna-nii, can you tell them that I'm always it and they should be fair?"

'It's not like they listen to me...' Tsuna thought with a sweat-drop. He then walked up to Futa and whispered something in his ear. "Just do that."

"Thanks Tsuna-nii!" The two younger ones just looked confused. The next thing they knew Futa ran up and tagged Lambo. "Tag, you're it!" He said before running out of the room.

"No fair! Lambo-san wasn't ready!" I-Pin ran out with Lambo chasing the both of them.

"Man. What should I do?" Tsuna said. He then remembered the manga Chrome had said she read. 'Maybe I could read a part of it to see if what she said was true...' He thought with a small amount of pink at remembering what kind of book it was. 'Just a peak.' He thought as he typed the name of the manga in the search engine.

* * *

"Takeshi, are you done with your homework?" Tsuyoshi asked, looking at his son who had a manga if front of him.

"Yeah. I just finished." The younger Yamamoto said. "Why? Do you need help downstairs?"

"No. I just wanted to know if you were done." Tsuyoshi said.

"Okay." His dad walked back down to work. 'Hm. What is there to do? Dad doesn't need my help and I'm down with all of the mangas I have. Maybe I can see if Tsuna want to hang out, and Gokudera if he's feeling better.' He thought as he got his phone and called the smaller friend.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Tsuna!"

_"O-oh. Yamamoto. Hey. Did you need something?"_

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out and invite Gokudera, if he's feeling better."

_"Ah. Sorry. I can't. Reborn's going to be back in a little bit then I have to get back to work or else he'll kill me."_

"Okay. I get. Maybe next time then."

_"Yeah. Sure."_

"This sucks." He said as he hung up. "What else can I do?" He looked on his phone for anyone who would want to hang out. "Sempai? No. He's probably practicing. Kyoko? No. She's probably with Haru and Chrome. Wait...What was that manga Chrome said?" He thought about it and decided to look it up. He found it and saw the picture of it. "Might as well. I've got nothing better to do."

* * *

"So...um...the latest chapter of One Piece..." Yamamoto said with a small blush and was looking away for the brunet in front of him.

"Um...Yeah...cool..." Tsuna said doing the same as his friend.

"Hey guys. Gokudera-kun is sick again?" Kyoko asked as she and the other two walked up to them. The two just nodded their head and looked away from each other.

"What's with you two?" Hana asked.

"I think I know." The two girls looked at her. "They read the manga I said yesterday."

"Lalalalalalalalala! I can't hear you!" The two boys said, covering their ears.

"Hehehe. I thought it was cute." Kyoko said, making the two blush a little more.

'So did you like it?' Chrome mentally asked the two.

'Yes.' They both got even more red and looked at each other. Chrome just giggled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Chrome said.

'I can't deny that the characters did remind me of us.' Tsuna thought with a blush.

**_END_**

**I just love making Chrome an 8027 fan. I don't know why, but I do. Anyways. That whole conversation with Tsuna and Takeshi in the begining is basically how my conversations with a friend of my goes when we're talking about anime/manga. And about the whole NaLu, NaLi thing. I'm a NaLu fan, but I respect the NaLi fans and don't bash on them. I think it's dumb that a ton of people do that. I mean if you don't like people bashing on your favorite pairings then why are you bashing on other pairings? It's okay to disagree, but saying that a certain pairing sucks or some stuff like that is dumb... I'm sorry about that, but it's the way I think. Now I'm done. On another note, when I read last weeks chapter of Fairy Tail I was got weird looks from my family because of the random face I was making and for the fact I was going crazy and yelling out 'SHE FINALLY HAS DRAGON FORCE, BITCHES!'. Sorry that this note is super long. So, until whenever, bye bye!**


End file.
